disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Disney Fadas
Disney Fadas é uma franquia da thumb|179px|O logotipo da franquiaDisney lançada em 2005 e um spin-off da franquia Disney Princesas. A linha começou quando Sininho/Tinker Bell foi retirada da franquia das princesas por não se enquadrar. A linha começou com a publicação do livro Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, uma novela escrita por Gail Carson Levine, autor de Ella Enchanted e ilustrada por David Christiana. A série de livros foi um sucesso e foi adaptada para uma franquia de filmes, já possuindo 6 lançamentos, produzidos pela DisneyToon Studios. Além disso, existem brinquedos, roupas e acessórios dentro deste licenciamento da franquia. A franquia apresentou várias novas personagens, sendo as principais: Sininho/Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Vidia e Periwinkle. História Tinker Bell (Sininho) surgiu originalmente na peça Peter and Wendy, escrita por James Matthew Barrie em 1904. Os direitos da mesma foram posteriormente repassados para o Great Ormond Street Hospital, e então vendidos diretamente para Walt Disney. O resultado foi Peter Pan, filme produzido pela Walt Disney Animation Studios e lançado em 1953. O filme animado introduziu o que se tornaria o icônico visual da personagem, utilizado pela The Walt Disney Company até hoje. A personagem também passou a ser largamente utilizada em inúmeros produtos da companhia, voltando a aparecer na televisão, parques temáticos e produtos relacionados. Para a criação da franquia, a Disney se inspirou em uma citação de The Little White Bird, um romance de Barrie escrito em 1902: "Quando o primeiro bebê riu, seu riso se quebrou em mil pedaços, e todos eles foram pulando. Esse foi o começo das fadas". Disney Fadas é então baseado em uma conceito semelhante: cada vez que um bebê recém-nascido ri pela primeira vez, aquele riso viaja para o mundo, e aqueles que fazem seu caminho para a Terra do Nunca se transformam em uma fada. Em 2005, na feira de livros infantis Bologna Children's Book Fair na Itália, a The Walt Disney Company anunciou planos de publicar um conto para meninas com idade entre 6 a 10 anos, inspirados na personagem Tinker Bell. Em setembro do mesmo ano, Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg (O Pó de Fada em Busca do Ovo, em português), um livro infantil escrito por Gail Carson Levine, foi lançado e marcou a estreia da franquia Disney Fadas. O livro foi publicado em 32 idiomas e em 45 países com uma campanha publicitária e de marketing com valor estimado em mais de um milhão de dólares. O livro se tornou um best-seller, aparecendo na lista de mais vendidos do The New York Times e vendeu mais de um milhão de cópias pelo mundo. Em 2008, Tinker Bell, produzido pela DisneyToon Studios e o primeiro de uma série de filmes baseados na franquia, teve sua estreia. Ainda no mesmo ano, um jogo online chamado Pixie Hollow, baseado na mitologia do Refúgio das Fadas, foi lançado. Mas a Disney fechou o jogo, mas não o site, que deixou várias pessoas irritadas pois o jogo era ótimo e essas pessoas tentaram fazer de tudo para impedir que a Disney fechasse o jogo. Fadas oficiais Tinker Bell : Ver artigo principal: Tinker Bell Tinker Bell é a fadinha que todos nós conhecemos e adoramos. Ela é elétrica, rebelde, impaciente, impulsiva, determinada, persistente, temperamental – e ainda assim, encantadora e irresistível. É uma artesã muito talentosa, adora “objetos perdidos” e ela é mais corajosa do que a maioria das fadas, quando é preciso se aproximar de seres humanos. Seu temperamento pode, é claro, atrapalhar sua vida, mas ela sempre se mostra uma amiga desinteressada e dedicada quando a situação exige. Fawn : Ver artigo principal: Fawn Fawn é uma fada dos animais invocada, brincalhona e travessa. Ela gosta de pregar peças nas amigas – especialmente em Iridessa – e Tink adora seu jeito levado. Fawn fala as línguas de muitos animais diferentes, embora o idioma dos sapos, semelhante a arrotos, saja o seu favorito. As outras fadinhas têm figurinos feitos de flores e folhas, mas o figurino da Fawn tem uma textura diferente, porque é feito de musgo cor-de-laranja (as fadas animais vivem em árvores, onde crescem musgos, é claro!). E a iniciativa de Fawn repercute posteriormente em Tink – quando ela desafia o Capitão Gancho ou desobedece a Peter Pan. Resumindo: Fawn não se importa de pôr a mão na massa e sujar as suas unhas. Iridessa : Ver artigo principal: Iridessa Iridessa é uma fada da luz que ajuda a iluminar a estação com truques que incluem fornecer luz aos vaga-lumes. Talvez a mais racional de todas as amigas de Tinker Bell, ela está disposta a ajudar Tink, mas sabe que, no fundo, Tinker Bell será sempre uma artesã curiosa. Iridessa é racional, inteligente e perfeccionista. Ela tem o espírito de uma verdadeira bandeirante e é apaixonada pelo seu trabalho, mas também se preocupa exageradamente com tudo. Ela tenta enxergar o lado positivo das coisas, mas sempre pressente alguma tragédia. É preciso algum esforço persuasivo para convencê-la a embarcar em alguma missão arriscada ou perigosa, num tipo de teimosia que Tink certamente conhece bem. Muitas vezes, é apenas seu jeito de ser, porém, outras vezes seu jeito cauteloso tem fundamento. No fim das contas, entretanto, ela sempre fará qualquer coisa para ajudar uma a amiga. Rosetta : Ver artigo principal: Rosetta Rosetta é uma fada jardineira, com jeito de moça bem comportada. Ela é refinada e educada, mas também é espirituosa e cheia de charme. As fadas nunca revelam a sua idade, é claro, mas Rosetta chegou ao Refúgio das Fadas antes da maioria das suas amigas, então, ela é um pouco mais sábia que as outras. Rosetta é a líder oficiosa do grupo de amigas fadinhas. Ela tem sempre uma dica de beleza a dar ou se oferece para embelezar as amigas e as flores. Seu vestido, um tanto poeticamente, é uma rosa de cabeça para baixo. Silvermist : Ver artigo principal: Silvermist Silvermist é uma fada da água com um jeito divertido e original de encarar o mundo. Ela é corajosa e costuma ouvir mais o seu coração do que a sua cabeça. Entretanto, ela também é uma fada descontraída que gosta de agradar. Silvermist faz amigos facilmente e possui um senso de lealdade incomparável, o que acaba contagiando Tinker Bell. Os afazeres de Silvermist giram em torno da água – desde fazer com os riachos murmurarem até colocar gotas de orvalho estrategicamente sobre as folhas a cada manhã. Ela é animada, excêntrica e incomum – e seu figurino é feito de uma flor de copo-de-leite. Vidia : Ver artigo principal: Vidia Vidia é uma fada veloz, e pode fazer furacões, redemoinhos, e coisas do tipo. Ela tem longos cabelos negros, pele clara, olhos castanhos, lábios carnudos, sobrancelhas arqueadas e é um pouco alta para uma fada. Ela se orgulha de ser a fada mais rápida que existe, e ridiculariza a noção de que qualquer outra pessoa - especialmente como uma fada Tinker Bell - está em qualquer lugar perto de seu nível. Vidia tende a ser secreta, mantendo pó de pirlimpimpim adicional trancado em uma caixa escondida debaixo da cama e libélulas de corrida quando as outras fadas não estão olhando. Ela é egocêntrica e acredita que nem todas as fadas são criadas iguais. Ela muda no terceiro filme e torna-se amiga de Tinker Bell e das outras fadas. Periwinkle : Ver artigo principal: Periwinkle Periwinkle é uma fada do inverno com talento de geada e irmã gêmea de Tinker Bell. Ela e Tink nasceram do mesmo riso, e ela deriva das madeiras do inverno, enquanto sua irmã acabou nascendo na Árvore de Pozinho Mágico. Algumas de suas atividades favoritas incluem deslizar no gelo, patinagem, e colecionar coisas perdidas. Suas asas e as de Tink brilham sempre que elas estão próximas umas das outras. Filmes da Franquia 'Tinker Bell: Uma Aventura no Mundo das Fadas' O primeiro filme da franquia foi lançado em 18 de Setembro de 2008 nos Estados Unidos. Tinker Bell nasce no Refúgio das Fadas a partir da primeira risada de um bebê. Ela descobre que seu talento é ser uma artesã, uma fada que faz e conserta as coisas. Ela aprende sobre como as fadas visitam o continente para trazer cada estação do ano e fica ansiosa para levar a primavera ao mundo. Entretanto, para sua grande decepção, Rainha Clarion explica que apenas as fadas dos talentos da natureza podem sair da Terra do Nunca. Na praia, Tinker Bell encontra partes de uma caixa de música e descobre como consertá-la. De volta ao Refúgio das Fadas, Tink passa a acreditar que, se mudar seu talento, conseguirá ir até o continente. Ela faz várias tentativas, mas falha miseravelmente em todas elas. Em uma última tentativa, Tink pede ajuda a Vidia para tentar mudar de talento. Vidia astuciosamente diz a ela que, se ela capturar os cardos andantes, irá provar o seu valor perante a Rainha. No entanto, uma vez que ela vê o bem sucedido progresso de Tink na tarefa, ela permite que os cardos capturados sejam soltos, e na tentativa de recapturá-los, Tink destrói todos os preparativos para levar a primavera ao continente. Sentido-se culpada, Tinker Bell decide fugir do Refúgio das Fadas. Antes de partir, porém, ela tem uma conversa com Terence, um guardião da Árvore do Pozinho Mágico, sobre o quão importante é o seu trabalho, e acaba por perceber a importância de ser uma artesã. Tink acaba por se redimir ao inventar máquinas que aceleram o processo de decoração das flores, joaninhas etc. Isso permite que os preparativos para levar a primavera ao continente, anteriormente destruídos, sejam novamente recuperados. Vidia é punida por ter levado Tink a provocar o caos, e Rainha Clarion permite a Tinker Bell para se juntar as fadas dos talentos da natureza em sua viagem ao continente. Tink decide levar consigo a caixa de música e entregá-la a seu proprietário original. Na última cena, é revelado que a proprietária é Wendy Darling. 'Tinker Bell e o Tesouro Perdido' O segundo filme da franquia foi lançado em 27 de Outubro de 2009 nos Estados Unidos. As fadas dos talentos da natureza estão trazendo para o continente a queda das folhas, a hibernação, brisas frias e abóboras: o outono. Enquanto isso, Tinker Bell está no Refúgio das Fadas. Ela é chamada para ter uma conversa com a Rainha Clarion, Fada Mary, e Redleaf, o Ministro do Outono. Eles lhe mostram a Pedra da Lua e explicam-lhe seus poderes mágicos. A cada oito anos, há uma lua cheia azul no Refúgio das Fadas. Quando a luz da lua azul atravessa a Pedra da Lua, cria Pozinho Mágico Azul, o único capaz de fortalecer e rejuvenescer a Árvore do Pozinho Mágico. O Festival do Outono é um evento associado, durante o qual as fadas se reúnem para recolher o Pó Azul. Um novo cetro deve ser feito para suportar a Pedra da Lua, e Tink é incumbida de tal tarefa. Com a ajuda de Terence, Tinker Bell inicia a construção do cetro, mas enquanto o trabalho avança, ela começa a ter problemas com ele, que está tentando ser útil de todas as formas possíveis. Quando ele acidentalmente quebra o cetro, Tink fica furiosa, levando-a a quebrar a Pedra da Lua. Desesperada, ela descobre que a única forma de se consertar a pedra é fazendo um pedido a um espelho mágico, que há muito tempo se encontra perdido no Norte da Terra do Nunca. Ela parte em um balão para encontrar o artefato, sem revelar a ninguém sua missão. Após uma longa jornada pelo mar, Tinker Bell encontra o espelho mágico. Empolgada ao perceber que finalmente pode reverter o seu erro, ela acaba desperdiçando seu pedido, tornando impossível a restauração da Pedra da Lua. Arrasada, ela chora em desespero, mas é consolada por Terence, que revela ter seguido-a em segredo durante a viagem. Eles retornam ao Refúgio das Fadas e, pelo o caminho, ambos consertam o cetro, reorganizando os cacos da pedra de forma a criarem uma superfície reflexiva. Quando ela revela o cetro durante o Festival do Outono, as fadas ficam horrorizadas ao ver a Pedra da Lua completamente destruída. No entanto, os cacos quebrados acabam por criar um benefício inesperado: eles drasticamente ampliaram a área de superfície através do qual os raios da lua azul podem passar, criando a maior oferta de Pozinho Mágico Azul já visto no Refúgio das Fadas. 'Tinker Bell e o Resgate da Fada' O terceiro filme da franquia foi lançado em 13 de Agosto de 2010 nos Estados Unidos. Durante a visita das fadas às campinas floridas da Inglaterra no verão, Tinker Bell sai do acampamento em busca de coisas perdidas. Ela encontra uma pequena casa, feita por uma criança chamada Lizzie Griffiths. Curiosa, Tink explora o local, mas é alertada por Vidia de que a menina pode voltar a qualquer momento. Quando Lizzie começa a se aproximar da casa, Vidia tenta libertar Tink, que está presa dentro da estrutura, mas não adianta. Lizzie descobre Tinker Bell e a leva para casa. Ela se prepara para mostrar a fada ao seu pai, o Dr. Griffiths, um biólogo, mas ao testemunhar todas as borboletas que ele fixou em quadros de exposição, ela decide mantê-la em segredo. Enquanto isso, Vidia, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, Clank e Bobble partem para resgatar Tinker Bell. De volta à casa humana, Lizzie revela seu fascínio por fadas. Tink sente-se lisonjeada pela obsessão da criança, e uma vez que está chovendo lá fora, ela decide ensinar-lhe quase tudo sobre elas. Ela lhe diz como fadas fazem arco-íris, ajudam os animais, pintam as borboletas etc. Elas registram suas informações em um livro de investigação novo dado a Lizzie por seu pai. Durante este tempo, as duas desenvolvem uma grande amizade, mas depois de um tempo, a chuva diminui, e Tink é capaz de retornar ao acampamento. Antes de sair, porém, ela assiste a uma tentativa de Lizzie de mostrar ao seu pai o livro de investigação. Infelizmente, o Dr. Griffiths está sempre muito ocupado para dar a filha qualquer tipo de atenção. Tinker Bell retorna a casa e decide animar Lizzie, ensinando-a a voar. Assustado com os barulhos, o Dr. Griffiths entra no quarto da filha e fica irritado ao ver o cômodo completamente bagunçado. Lizzie então revela sobre como Tinker Bell a ensinou a voar. Ele descarta furiosamente as afirmações da filha e começa a jogar todos os desenhos de fadas e o livro de investigação no lixo, acreditando que a crença de Lizzie em seres mágicos está deixando-a mentalmente desequilibrada. Enraivecida ao testemunhar a cena, Tinker Bell revela-se ao Dr. Griffiths. Chocado ao perceber que as alegações de Lizzie eram verdadeiras, ele tenta capturar Tink em um frasco, mas Vidia chega e empurra-a para fora do caminho. Vidia é então levada pelo Dr. Griffiths para Londres. Ele pretende exibi-la no Museu de Londres, mas Lizzie e as fadas são capazes de convencê-lo a mudar de ideia. Vidia é libertada, e ela e Tink formam uma amizade. Em uma última cena, é revelado que o Dr. Griffiths foi finalmente capaz de encontrar um equilíbrio entre trabalhar e dar atenção a sua filha. 'Tinker Bell - O Segredo das Fadas' O terceiro filme da franquia foi lançado em 23 de Outubro de 2012 nos Estados Unidos. Muito além do Refúgio das Fadas, existe o Bosque do Inverno, um lugar dominado pelo frio e o gelo. Apesar da proibição de entrar no local, Tinker Bell decide se aventurar, quando um evento estranho ocorre: suas asas começam a brilhar como o fogo. Enquanto ela tenta descobrir o motivo desta transformação, ela conhece Periwinkle, uma fada que é muito parecida com ela mesma. Este encontro mudará sua vida inteira, e também toda a rotina do Refúgio das Fadas. 'Tinker Bell: Fadas e Piratas' O quarto filme da franquia foi lançado em 01 de Abril de 2014 nos Estados Unidos. Quando uma mal compreendida fada, guardiã do pozinho mágico, chamada Zarina, rouba o pozinho mágico azul do Refúgio das Fadas e foge para se unir aos piratas da Skull Rock, Tinker Bell e suas amigas fadas precisam embarcar em uma aventura única para devolver o pozinho ao seu lugar de direito. Contudo, em meio à perseguição, Zarina troca a fadas de talentos e o mundo de Tink vira de cabeça para baixo. Ela e suas amigas precisam correr contra o tempo para recuperar o pozinho azul e voltar para casa para salvar o Refúgio das Fadas. 'Tinker Bell e o Monstro da Terra do Nunca' O quinto filme da franquia foi lançado em 12 de Dezembro de 2014 nos Estados Unidos. A fada Fawn sempre teve um bom coração e se recusou a ver maldade nas pessoas. Por isso, ela torna-se amiga de um gigantesco monstros. Tinker Bell e suas amigas temem que essa relação possa ser nociva para todas as moradoras da cidade, e decide combater o vilão antes que seja tarde. Trivia *Cada uma das fadas tem uma cor diferente: Sininho/Tinker Bell (verde), Rosetta (rosa), Fawn (laranja), Iridessa (amarelo), Silvermist (azul marinho), Vidia (roxo) e Periwinkle (azul claro/branco). *Outras fadas como a Fada Madrinha, a Fada Azul ou Fauna, Flora e Primavera não fazem parte da franquia, embora sejam fadas da Disney. Categoria:Franquias da Disney Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Fadas Categoria:Grupos de Personagens Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Spin-offs da Disney Princesa